Of Teams and Personal Space - Jackvin
by ohcrap-itsactuallymydivision
Summary: He simply knew Gavin would never like him back. This was a world of logic. And logic said that this could never happen. But then again, since when had any of the Achievement Hunters paid any heed whatsoever to logic?


He didn't even notice when it started. Hell, he didn't even notice when he even first acknowledged it. All he knew was that he had undeniable feelings for a certain British idiot and there was nothing Jack could do to stop it.

He was being ridiculous, though – he knew it. It was clear as day that there was no way Gavin could ever think of Jack in that way and he knew it. God fucking _dammit_ did he know it. He was reminded on an almost daily basis of how Gavin "didn't play for that team" or how he's "bilingual, not bisexual". Jack had to admit, it kinda hurt a bit to see how much Gavin pushed away and discarded any suggestion of liking men without even a thought to anyone else.

But there was no way he could let anyone else know about this. It was stupid and people would laugh. No matter how much it hurt, Jack was perfectly aware of how much hate he would get if he even expressed the tiniest of affection or attention towards the Brit. A fair bit of it would probably even be from Gavin himself.

How could anyone ever expect Gavin to fall for Jack? Gavin was young, funny and too damn hot for his own good and there was no way on earth that he could love someone like Jack. Jack who was older, far more boring and infinitely less attractive. He simply _knew_ Gavin would never like him back. This was a world of logic. And logic said that this could never happen. But then again, since when had any of the Achievement Hunters paid any heed whatsoever to logic?

Usually Jack could hold in and disguise the feelings he had for Gavin. He could get through a whole day without fawning over him too much. But there were times like today that he struggled and felt like he was going to break and yell it out right then and there, uncaring of who heard.

Today they recorded a Let's Play. Nothing major, just a nice and simple Minecraft one where they had been split into three teams which was a bit unusual but hey, it was always pretty fun to share the glory… or the failure if you were with Gavin. Which, unfortunately, Jack was. Michael had immediately called dibs on pairing with Geoff, and Ray was quick in calling out for a reuniting of the R 'n' R Connection. So Jack had been left with Gavin who was seemingly indifferent to the pairing of the two.

It would have been fine and they would have lost with Jack retaining at least some shreds of his dignity if it wasn't for Gavin. Gavin who, every time he got into trouble (which was fairly often), would call out for Jack. It wasn't a plain "Jack, help me!" He reckoned he could've lived if it was just like that. No, it was a full on _beg_ of "come on, Jacky, help me! I need you!" And every time Gavin would plead for help, Jack would come running with his iron sword, swinging it at whatever or whoever was attacking his teammate.

But with every squeak of "Jack, I need you," the Brit may have been fully unaware of this, but it made Jack's heart flutter. Every. Single. Time. And he couldn't control it. The ache of longing in his chest had built up to its maximum within the first five minutes of them playing the game and it hadn't subsided since.

He could feel his cheeks burn bright red and he was forced to chew on his lower lip to keep himself from simpering and grinning too much. It had gotten to the point where he could've sworn at least Geoff had noticed because the smothered giggles coming from him were audible through the entire room. The hardest thing to prevent himself from doing, however, was stuttering and stammering out of pure nerves whenever Gavin did so much as speak to him. Even after they had pressed stop on their recordings, saved them to send to Gavin, and everyone had left the office apart from Jack, he still felt like he was about to burst with raw emotion.

"Gavin you motherfucker." Jack quietly sighed under his breath, absent-mindedly running a hand through his hair before slumping over at his desk. As much as he wanted to believe otherwise, there were only two options in this situation. One; try to quash down his feelings and continue work as normal, no matter how painful it may be for Jack. Two; actually fucking _do_ something. If he was honest, option one sounded much easier and less risky so he was probably going to go for that. But option two sounded pretty good to him as well. Maybe he could get something out of it, but Jack doubted that highly. So option one it was then!

The creaking of the Achievement Hunter office door being slowly opened snapped Jack out of his own mind and brought him back to the undeniably more painful reality. He slowly brought his head off the desk and looked up at the person who had entered the office._ 'Speak of the fuckin' devil…'_ Jack's mind humorously supplied as he took in the presence of Gavin who was stood in the doorway, the black door wide open.

"You alright there, mate?" Gavin asked, his eyebrows coming closer together as he showed his concern for the other Achievement Hunter.

"Yeah, I'm just great." Jack said, albeit far more sarcastically than he had originally intended._ 'Well shit.'_ Gavin cocked his head to one side ever so slightly and Jack had to bite his tongue to keep himself from visibly reacting because he knew if this were a dream and he could do whatever he wanted without any consequences, they would already be making out right now.

"C'mon Jacky, tell me what's going on." Gavin calmly requested._ 'That son of a bitch.'_ Jack thought as he absolutely melted at the combined use of the nickname, the cheeky smirk on his face, and the way he practically pulled a puppy-dog face just to try to get Jack to confide in him.

_'__Yeah, but do you really fuckin' care that much?'_ The older man thought to himself, tearing his gaze away from where he had previously been transfixed by Gavin's mere presence in the empty office.

"Yes, Jack. I'm not actually as heartless as everyone else thinks." Gavin said, a hint of a sad smile on his features as he managed to catch Jack's eye once more. _'Shit. Didn't mean to say that out loud.'_ Jack cursed himself for being momentarily stupid and tried to regain his concentration once more. He doesn't even know what to say here.

It had gotten to the point where his brain had completely shut down and absolutely refused to work for anything apart from admiring of how damn attractive Gavin looked stood in the doorway there. His hair was sticking up at all angles and it defied the laws of physics, just like always. His bright green eyes practically shone in the lighting and colour of the office; it was something Jack had always admired and he was now looking at Jack with concerned and caring eyes.

_'__Wait, he's moving… Oh crap!'_ Jack's mind managed to somehow summarise the internal panic he was having at the fact that Gavin was cautiously walking closer and closer to Jack. He took his own chair and wheeled it over to be so close to Jack that their knees brushed against each other.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jack blurted out. Well, it seems as though he's found his voice. Could've been a bit smoother there but at least it's straight to the point.

"You keep looking away and getting distracted so… I'm gonna sit closer and we're gonna talk." He said. A smile was on his face yet Jack had no idea what it meant. With Gavin, a smile could mean anything. Now, though, it seemed as though there was a hint of slyness in that dazzling grin of his.

"What're we gonna talk about?" Jack asked acting as if he didn't have a clue as to what was going to happen. He was well aware that Gavin knew something was up with him, he just wanted to beat around the bush for as long as he possibly could before maybe, _maybe_ telling him.

"What's up with _you_, you dope." Gavin chuckled as he smirked fondly at Jack, causing the older man's cheeks to flush slightly pink as he bit his tongue in a vain attempt to _not react to anything Gavin does. Especially_ seeing how damn close he is. God, Jack reckoned if he leaned a few inches forward and tugged on the collar of Gavin's t-shirt, he could easily pull him in to kiss him right there.

Jack didn't register Gavin had done anything until he was moving even further forward, standing up from his chair and pushing it away slightly. For a second, the older man had no idea what Gavin was about to do and then he was leaning his palms on the arms of Jack's office chair and was practically straddling his lap the way he was stood over him menacingly. But instead of malice, his expression was caring and his green eyes were soft with curiosity.

"What the fuck are you doing, Gavin?" Jack asked, trying his very best not to let his breath hitch what with Gavin being barely an inch away from his face.

"Keeping your attention." Gavin stated simply, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a cheeky grin.

"You don't need to be this close to do that." Jack muttered under his breath, forgetting for a split second that Gavin was close enough to hear that and silently berating himself for saying it in the first place.

"What does that mean?" Gavin queried out of confusion, tilting his head to one side and pausing in thought momentarily.

"Umm... Nothing, never mind. It wasn't important." Jack blurted out, trying to calm his breathing and keep himself from reacting with Gavin so close. He couldn't risk the other finding out about his feelings right now of all times.

"Jack." Gavin spoke clearly and loud enough to grab the other man's attention.

"Fuck, Gavin." Jack sighed, his voice far more needy and begging than he had originally wanted. He saw the way Gavin's eyes grew wide in understanding and he cursed himself. _'Shit. Maybe that one beer during the Let's Play was a bad idea.'_

"Shit." He muttered aloud, squeezing his eyes shut. If Gavin was going to react badly, he'd rather not see it and this was the only way he could achieve this seeing how Gavin was still stood with his legs either side of Jack's knees. Jack's eyes flew open, however, when he felt soft lips against his own and a warm hand sliding around the back of his neck. The kiss barely lasted a few seconds and Gavin was already pulling away yet staying where he was stood, barely inches from Jack's face. A faint blush creeped up Jack's neck yet stayed obscured by his beard as Gavin moved a hand to rest on the older Achievement Hunter's shoulder.

"You still grumpy?" Gavin asked, smiling affectionately at the man sat down in front of him.

"Yeah, a little bit. Maybe if you do that again then I'll feel much better." Jack purred, smirking right back at Gavin who wasted no time in leaning forward and kissing him once more. This time, Gavin wound his arms around Jack's neck, causing him to gasp slightly and Gavin took it as an invitation to push his tongue past Jack's lips and into his mouth.

For a few seconds, Jack was still fairly shocked that Gavin actually had just fucking done that and yes, this definitely was reality. But after that, he was lost in the kiss; admiring everything about Gavin. He admired the way Gavin's breath was heavy as he kissed him, he fell in love with the way Gavin kissed so sweetly yet was still needy, and he particularly enjoyed the way the Brit tried to get as close to Jack as physically possible.

Jack let out a soft sigh of content as he wrapped his arms around Gavin's back and pulled them even closer together, much to Gavin's pleasure. Somehow he had wriggled carefully so he was knelt on the chair, one knee either side of Jack's thighs, who lowered his hands to Gavin's hips to keep him from slipping off the chair. The Brit hummed into the kiss, causing Jack to hold back an unashamed whimper as they both shifted, craving each other's warmth.

Slowly, Gavin broke the kiss and pulled back, slipping off the chair and back onto his feet. He smiled warmly at Jack, losing himself in dark brown eyes yet he stayed close enough to keep his arms intertwined around his neck. Honestly, Jack could've stayed like that forever; Gavin pressed warm against him in the empty office. But he'd get more time for that later because for the time being, Gavin was placing a soft kiss on Jack's lips, smirking ever so slightly as he brought his mouth to Jack's ear, the younger man's breath ghosting over his skin.

"Meet me after work?" Gavin's voice was deep as he practically purred these words into Jack's ear.

"Fuck yes." Jack sighed, his heart fluttering as Gavin confirmed that yeah, this was totally a thing now.

Slowly, Gavin pulled back, an affectionate grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his green eyes as he wheeled his chair back towards his desk. The smooth bastard even had the cheek to give Jack a flirtatious wink just before seating himself back at his desk, spinning round to face his computer monitor.

Jack was left blushing and had to force himself to calm down as he fought off a grin. He was actually quite thankful that Gavin had moved away at that time because barely seconds later, Geoff walked into the room with orders to record a Let's Play once the other three idiots finally get back. But Jack didn't particularly pay attention, he was more looking forward to the end of the day.


End file.
